Cell phones and discoveries
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Ok...I was on the phone with a friend after she woke up...not smart...this is quite odd..it's short...Tas/Chi, ummm I'm insane? yes..I am..


Disclaimer: Don't own Fy! Suzaku hasn't granted me with the legal rights to own it, sadly.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi.that's it  
  
Notes: This is the result of talking to my friend over the phone after she wakes up..^^''..it's odd.buuuuut enjoy!!! Oh yes.and the cell phone works because I say it does!!!  
  
Cell phones and discoveries  
  
Chichiri was walking around the palace when he spotted an odd object sitting on Miaka's seat. He picked it up.  
  
"Huh? What's this, no da?"  
  
He looked over it and pushed one of the buttons. The object started to make an odd noise.  
  
"Daaaa!!!!"  
  
He jumped and nearly dropped it. Miaka heard the noise and came over.  
  
"Chichiri, what's wrong? Hey, there's my cell phone!"  
  
"Cell phone, no da?"  
  
"Hai! It's what I use to talk to people in my world."  
  
"Why don't you talk to them in person, no da?"  
  
"Well sometimes they are far away and I can't get to them!"  
  
"Oh, no da."  
  
Miaka continued to tell him about the cell phone and how wonderful it is.  
  
"If you want you can mess around with it.I'm looking for Taka's right now. I accidentally got his number mixed up with the shrinks..hehe.Ja!"  
  
Chichiri waved goodbye and continued to mess around with the phone. He pressed the buttons and turned it on. He then pushed a name to see what would happen. While he did this Tasuki was walking around when he heard the ringing of the other phone. He ran over to it and looked at it. He pushed the button that said talk and talked into it.  
  
"Uhhhh Hello?"  
  
Chichiri heard the reply and held the phone to his ear.  
  
"Ummm hello, no da?"  
  
Tasuki snickered.  
  
//Looks like Chichiri found out about the phone..what did Miaka say about the shrink guy.oh yeah.//  
  
"Yes, hello! This is th' psychiatrist. What is your problem?"  
  
"M-My problem, no da?"  
  
"Yes, your problem. You did call me because you have a problem, yes? I mean my job is ta help!"  
  
"Umm ok. I guess I have a problem, no da."  
  
"Alright, do tell."  
  
"Ok..well you see I'm a warrior of Suzaku, no da and I'm surrounded by all of these crazy people!! There's a narcissist, a cross-dresser, a money hungry guy, a child genius, a silent doctor guy, our priestess is a glutton and there's this one obnoxious bandit, no da!"  
  
Tasuki gasped.  
  
//Obnoxious?! I'm not obnoxious!!! Hmph..//  
  
He got an idea and decided to pry into Chichiri's thoughts.  
  
"Hmmm so what do you think of this bandit??"  
  
"Well.he's annoying, loud, he complains a lot, he swears, he drinks too much, and I swear that his favorite hobby is annoying me, no da!"  
  
Tasuki twitched a little.  
  
"R-Really? Do ya not like him?"  
  
"Actually.quite the opposite, no da.."  
  
Tasuki smirked.  
  
"Ah. Really? So how do ya really feel?"  
  
Chichiri blushed. He couldn't believe he was telling some stranger all this information.  
  
"Well.I really like him, no da. I think I might even love him, no da."  
  
This shocked Tasuki. He never though Chichiri would be like that.  
  
"Y-Ya do? Well uhhh why don't ya tell him that? Maybe he'll stop buggin' ya."  
  
"No....I doubt that.he might make fun of me even more actually, no da."  
  
"How do ya know that for sure?"  
  
"He's a childish bandit, no da!"  
  
"Hey! You don't know that!"  
  
"Nani? Why are you defending him, no da? Wait a minute."  
  
"W-What? I was uhhhh."  
  
"TASUKI, NO DA!!!! I KNOW THAT'S YOU!"  
  
"Ummmm I'm not Tasuki!"  
  
"I KNOW IT'S YOU! I'M STANDING IN THE DOORWAY!!!!"  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Tasuki smirked when he remembered what Chichiri had just told him.  
  
"So ya like me, ne?"  
  
Chichiri blushed and raised his staff up. Tasuki's eyes widen and he ran for dear life. Chichiri chased after him and they ran all through the palace. They went through the garden and ran through part of the woods. Chichiri lost his mask but kept chasing Tasuki. He may have Suzaku speed but Chichiri was pissed. They kept running until Tasuki made it to a dead end. He was up against the wall and Chichiri was right in front of him. Chichiri brought his staff up and was about to hit Tasuki, when Tasuki did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Chichiri. Chichiri dropped his staff from shock and his one eye opened in surprise. He slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tasuki's neck. Tasuki finally broke the kiss and smirked.  
  
"So ya like me, ne?"  
  
Chichiri smiled and kissed Tasuki again. Tasuki picked Chichiri up and took him to his room. When they were gone, Miaka and Nuriko peaked around the corner.  
  
"Wow Nuriko you were right! They do like each other! And your plan worked perfectly!"  
  
Nuriko smirked.  
  
"I know, my plans always work."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Kit: ^^''' what am I on?? Ok.this was really weird...and there was no plot.  
  
Neko: What is this plot you're always talking to us about??  
  
Kit: Nothing..it's nothing. Anyways, I hope you kind of enjoyed this! Please review! I love getting reviews! No matter how stupid my fanfics are! 


End file.
